The Vermont IDeA Network for Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE) is the Vermont Genetics Network (VGN). We build biomedical research capacity throughout the state by promoting faculty and Student research at our Baccalaureate Partner Institutions (BPIs) with research awards and renovations;reaching out to BPIs and other colleges with delivery of curriculum modules for students to have hands-on opportunities to carry out realistic research protocols and use VGN's facilities;developing Microarray and Proteomics facilities that serve the entire network;providing Bioinformatics services;supporting new faculty and graduate students at the University of Vermont (UVM). Our assessments show our faculty at both BPIs and UVM are publishing, applying for extramural funding and becoming competitive for this funding. Our facilities support the entire network. We use the theme of Genetics because it allows for inclusion of many kinds of biomedical research at UVM and BPIs and promotes a broad network. VGN has four current specific aims: 1. Build a Culture of Research at the BPIs;2. Establish an Outreach Core for institutions outside our network;3. Strengthen the Research Capacity and Critical Mass of Genetics Biomedical Researchers at UVM;4. Assess the progress through longitudinal studies. Over four years, we have made substantial progress toward all of these aims. VGN has become a leader in promoting research resources and building consortia among the Bioinformatics Cores. VGN has changed the attitude in colleges toward UVM that now is considered a welcoming place for college faculty and student research. In this application for renewal of funding for VGN, we have five Specific Aims: 1. Expand the network to include more BPIs and develop cultures of research at these new and current BPIs. 2. Expand education outreach to more colleges, including the Community College of Vermont (CCV). 3. Focus research capacity building for the state and region on Proteomics and provide state-of-the-art Microarray services. This includes the provision of Bioinformatics services that are critical for the Proteomics and Microarray facilities. 4. Expand our regional and national efforts to share research resources. 5. Assess the progress of VGN through a new set of evaluation tools. New proposed aspects of our application include an expanded workforce development effort through an expanded network of BPIs and inclusion of CCV in our outreach program. We will increase our emphasis on facilities and services in Proteomics, Microarray and Bioinformatics and promote regional and national sharing of research resources. A Logic Model and Output Time line for assessment will be important additions to our evaluation plan. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): These plans will increase biomedical research capacity in Vermont by strengthening an existing network among the institutions of higher education, increase student interest in the biomedical sciences and enhance the biomedical workforce and its diversity, improve biomedical research facilities and resource sharing among IDeA programs and more broadly.